


bookworms

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Reading, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine reading to Sam out loud
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader
Kudos: 25





	bookworms

You were propped up in bed with a book spread across your lap when Sam shuffled in, yawning. He dropped into the bed beside you and rolled over, hooking his arm over your legs. He shifted to rest his head in your lap. 

You adjusted your book, moving it out of the way so you could rest your hand atop Sam’s head, fingers idly combing through his hair.

Minutes passed that way in blessed silence, you reading, Sam gradually falling asleep draped over you. Then Sam spoke, a quiet mumble against the fabric of your pajamas.

“Would you read to me?”

You glanced down at him, surprised and more than little flustered at the suggestion. 

“You…want me to?” you said, hoping he was talking in his sleep.

But no such luck. Sam shifted to look up at you, brushing his knuckles across your cheek.

“I like hearing your voice,” he said.

You knew what this was about. Sam and Dean had a lead. Soon, Sam would be gone hunting again and there was no telling how long he would be gone - days, weeks, months. 

So, you relented, despite feeling a little squeamish at the thought of reading aloud. You began to turn back to the beginning of the book but Sam curled his fingers over your wrist, stopping you.

“Just start where you are,” he said.

“But it’s over half way through. You won’t know what’s going on.”

He shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”

You faltered then gradually began to read aloud. At first, you fumbled with the unfamiliarity of it. Then your voice grew strong and clear as your love and excitement for the book took over.

Sam relaxed into your lap, watching you with a small smile on his face.


End file.
